Pronouciation is Key
by picabone99
Summary: Although she didn't mean too, Bellatrix helped out the world of yaoi. All thanks to her haste in spell casting. MPREG, MxMxM
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Although she didn't mean too, Bellatrix helped out the world of yaoi thanks to her rush to cast a spell.

**Warnings: **MxM, eventually MxMxM, MPREG, anal, fingering, etc...

**Disclaimer:** I, in no way, shape, or form, own Harry Potter or Inuyasha. The use of characters from either universe is strictly for my own smutty enjoyment. And the enjoyment of anyone else that chooses to read fanfiction.

* * *

Sesshomaru refrained himself from doing anything so common as sighing as he dealt with yet more paperwork pertaining to his many businesses while what he most desired to be doing at the moment was to be attending to his Beta mate. His Beta mate who was entering his heat cycle and beginning to release his phermones throughout the palace, enticing his Alpha to come to him. Sesshomaru did allow himself to scowl faintly when he picked up the next bit of paperwork and saw that it was a report on Grunnings, one of his English businesses that, for some reason, never seemed to turn the full amount of profit that it was projected to make. One of his many accountants had finally noticed the oddity several weeks ago and sent Sesshomaru an urgent memo about it. Sesshomaru had immediately sent several people to investigate the company, quietly and without notifying any of Grunnings' current employees. What he held in his hand was the result.

Staring thoughtfully at the report before tossing a glance towards the remaining paperwork, Sesshomaru came to a decision. Rising from behind his desk, Sesshomaru choose to leave the rest of the paperwork until after his Beta's heat cycle. There was nothing important going on with any of the rest of his businesses right now anyway. The Grunnings oddity had been the only thing that he had been on the look out for, knowing that it needed to be dealt with sooner rather than later, regardless of the fact that the problem had been occuring for several years. Knowing that his mate's cycle always fell around this time every five years, Sesshomaru ensured that nothing important was scheduled to occur, which kept his schedule free to quickly deal with the inevitable emegencies that would crop up in the running of a major, multi-national corporation in the modern era.

Clutching the report in one hand as he began to skim over the information contained therein, Sesshomaru glided out of his office and through the many hallways that slowly, but inevitably, lead him to the private family wing. On his way, he nodded in absentminded acknowledgement to the servants as they stopped what they were doing to bow to him. What he got out of the fast skim-over was that the missing money was all being attributed to one department, headed by one Vernon Dursley. The money trial was confirmed to lead to the man and the many orders for duplicates that he had placed, then arranged to cancel before delivery. In the resulting confusion of paperwork, Mr. Dursley had managed to funnel away various amounts of money, ranging from a few hundred pounds to upwards of several thousand pounds. The only reason it had taken so long to be discovered was because the male had been intellegent enough to spread the scam out over many, many years.

As Sesshomaru glided though the many hallways seperating his work spaces from the family wing of the family's castle he was treated to a slight whiff of his Beta's ambrosia-like aroma. It was all he could do to not drop his dignity and flash down the corridors to his and his mate's suite. The closer he drew to their rooms, the sweeter and more intense the aroma in the air became, causing his body to react in a predictable, if rather uncomfortable way.

When Sesshomaru finally reached the doors to their suite, he thought he might be able to pound nails with the aid of an aching, twitching body part that was making walking quite, er..._hard_. As he was reaching out to open the closed doors, a pleading whine assaulted his sensitive ears, shooting right to his groin and causing an already rock hard erection to become impossibly tighter and harder. Wrenching open the double doors, and ignoring the way they bounced off the ways and slammed shut behind him, Sesshomaru sped through the outer sitting room in a blur until he found himself standing at the foot of the bed. The sight before him had Sesshomaru ripping off of his semi-casual kimono in the blink of an eye. Letting it and his Grunning's paperwork fall to the floor.

His Beta was clad only in his long, moon-light colored hair and his pale, honey-toned, sweaty skin. He was on his knees, his face pressed tightly to the silken bedding, one red-tinted, golden eye visable as his face was slightly tilted off to one side. He had reached one hand around and behind him and he was thrusting back harshly onto the four fingers that he had buried into his burning passage. He had wrapped his other well-callosed hand tightly around his impressive length and was pulling and sliding his hand around it as he rocked foward then thrust back. The entire time he was doing so, he was releasing the most pleasing whimpers and whines of both pleasure and submission, designed to drive an Alpha out of his mind with both lust and the desire to dominate.

Those noises, combined with the sight before him and the rich scent of fertility wafting around the room, pushed Sesshomaru's control over and through it's breaking point and he quickly pulled his Beta's fingers out of his passage. Ignoring the heartbreaking whine when he did that, Sesshomaru lined up his aching, velvet-covered steel length with the winking, greedy hole that called to him and snapped his hips foward, burying himself to the hilt in one smooth, fluid move. He quickly fell into a harsh pace, brutally using the body under him to slate his raging instincts to claim and dominate. Feeling himself swelling and beginning to knot shortly after beginning and knowing that this first rut would be over far too soon, Sesshomaru tightly grabbed one of his mate's hips with one hand, allowing him more control over the needy body below him. Reaching under and around, Sesshomaru wrapped his much larger hand around the smaller hand of his Beta and made quick work of fisting him to completion. The hot passage his erection was buried in, tightened to the point of exhisite pain around him, triggering his own orgasm. Shuddering as he released his seed deeply into the fertile, needy body of his Beta, and ignoring the knot that formed to insure the seed stayed where it was needed, Sesshomaru draped himself over the lithe male, covering the smaller Beta from view as his instincts demanded. Nuzzling into the side of the neck where he had marked his Beta in their first mating, Sesshomaru was rewarded with a small bark of happiness and a quick lick to the forearm nearest his Beta.

Sesshomaru lost himself in the sensations assaulting him: the silk under his knees, the feeling of his knot lessening and slipping free from the warmth it was buried in, the lethergy that always seemed to follow an orgasm during mating season. It was the needy whines that his submissive began to give off in both increasing frequency and volume that caused Sesshomaru to re-focus his attention back on the matter at hand. The noises of his Beta triggered an answering need in Sesshomaru. Feeling himself lengthen and swell as blood flowed downwards yet again, Sesshomaru smirked.

"Well then, Inuyasha. Let us continue. I would dearly love to see you well and truly pupped again. You are simply divine when your body is swollen large as you carry my seed within your fertile body," Sesshomaru's eyes began to glow demonic red as he slid into the body under him once again.

* * *

_I will be the first to admit, since no one other than my Beta has any idea where this story is going, that this fic will be rather pointless and plotless and is really nothing more than almost shameless smut. In my defense however, this little nothing kept jumping up in the forefront of my mind lately whenever I've tried to write something with more plot and depth. Now that it's getting written out and published(so to speak), I've been able to start concetrating more on the Bleach story I've started. Expect 5 chapters and 1 epilouge for this one. I've got the first 4 chapters finished and Beta'd and will post on my regular weekly schedule, baring any unexpected occurances._


	2. Chapter 2

All **warnings ** and **disclaimers** from the first chapter apply to the rest of this story.

I would like to give a shout out to my reviewer:**elvesknightren **This kind person enquired about Harry's age in this fic, which got me to thinking that I might have missed a warning. **Shota**, or boy love. I will cover Harry's age in this chapter and the reasons why I will not be considering Harry to be underage.

I went with **slimy! politician! Fudge** and **good intention! but! Dumbledore**. The time line remains the same as the books until my story.

* * *

Harry Potter lay on the lumpy mattress of the broken-down bed in Dudley's second bedroom wondering how much more he could take of his relatives' treatment. He was only being let out of his room twice a day, once in the morning and once again before bed, to use the bathroom. His relatives were only allowing him a 10 minute shower once a week. Harry also hadn't had a meal that constituted more than table scraps since that last meal in the greathall of Hogwarts. And table scraps in the Dursley's house weren't enough to feed a starving mouse thanks to the pair of whales known as Vernon and Dudley Dursley. If Harry hadn't had the foresight to stash a supply of Wizarding camping food that he had ordered via owl mail in his trunk, he would have been in much worse shape. As it was though, Harry didn't have any spare flesh anywhere on his lithe, tiny, mal-nourished form.

Harry was still trying to cope with the disbelief that even after managing to defeat Voldemort permantly in the Department of Mysteries, he had been sent back to live at the Dursley's until he had "come of age" by that idiot Fudge. At least Harry knew, thanks to a long talk with Neville one day during a mutual free period, that Fudge couldn't keep Harry here past his 15th birthday, which was coming up in just two weeks. Neville had informed Harry that, as the sole remaining Heir to the Ancient and Noble house of Potter, Harry would automatically become emancipated when he turned 15. Harry had been in shock to learn about his Lordship and begged Neville for his assistance. Neville, who had been horrified to discover the depth of Harry's ignorance into his own ancestry and inheritance, had quickly agreed. After excusing himself briefly, Neville then returned back to the common room after a quick run to the dorm room carrying a small book entitled, "A Lord's Common Day". As he handed it over to Harry, Neville informed him that it was an excellent book, if rather dry and factual, to read for Heirs as the book was a published copy of an article the Daily Prophet had run about fifty years ago about a day in the life a Lord of the Wizengamot. When Harry asked if the information was out of date for being printed such a long time ago, Neville had snorted in amusement and informed Harry that the Lord in question was still serving in his duties and would occasionally update the information contained in the book, just to ensure that anyone who was interested could have a _factual_ account of just what being a Lord entailed.

Harry would also come of age on his 15th birthday and be regarded as a full adult thanks to Bellatrix LeStrange's misspoken and misdirected spell. He had been hit by it as he shoved Sirius out of the way during the battle in the Department of Mysteries. After several spell experts had had a chance to study the pensive memories of the battle and had also had a chance to study the results, it had been determined that the spell was supposed to be _Revertetur ad Antecessor_ {{ return to ancestor}}. The way the spell had been crafted to work was that the person hit with it was supposed to live all of the years in between the first known family member with the same last name to the current bearer of the family name, causing the victim to die of extreme old age in a matter of seconds. Thanks to Bellatrix's mangled pronunciation and frantic wand movements in the heat of battle, Harry, instead of dieing of old age, had had his gene's re-programmed to mirror those of his ancestor who first bore the name Potter.

Turns out that ancestor was a half-breed. Specifically a half-wizard, half-kitsune.

Which was how Harry had ended up finally being able to kill Voldemort. Turns out that Kitsunes, even half-breed ones, are extremely powerful even when they don't know what they are yet. When Voldemort unexpectedly showed up in the Ministry's Atrium and tried to posses Harry in front of the gathered crowd made up of D.A. members, Aurors, members of the Order of the Phoenix, and various Ministry workers, Harry was in so much pain that he instinctively lashed out with his new Kitsune powers. Voldemort was unprepared for the power that flowed back across the mental link and could do nothing to stop the overflow of power. All Harry knew was that he wished the pain ripping his head open would cease.

Ron later confided in Harry, when they were on the Express heading home, that he had never seen an odder sight, which was saying something considering that Ron had lived in the wizarding world his whole life and had a pair of prankster twin brothers who didn't know the meaning of restraint when it came to jokes.

Voldemort was pronounced as most likely dead, until the Unspeakables had more of a chance to study him, by the simple fact that his body appeared to be fused to the floor as well as being fused to Nagini, a cup, a diadem, a locket, and a ring. Harry passed out immediately afterwards: his scar bleeding black sludge.

When Harry finally woke up, he was in the Hogwarts infirmary with no scar on his forehead, crystal clear vision with no need for corrective glasses, a pair of black fox ears, three fluffy, black fox tails that had sprouted out of his back from his bottom most vertebre, knee-length ebony colored hair, and a reduction in height that placed him at only 5'1". After much begging and whining, Harry was finally given medical clearance and allowed to join his housemates for the end of year feast. He had only had enough time to grab a quick plate before heading back up to the dorm rooms to pack because of the mob of schoolmates hoping to congratulate him. And the only reason he was able to eat anything had a lot to do with his fellow D.A. members forming a guard around him to prevent the crowd from overwhelming him.

The following morning, Harry awoke early and made his way under his invisability cloak to the kitchen to find a meal in peace and quiet. From there, Harry made his way to the waiting thestral drawn carriages to wait for the ride to the train. Harry spent most of the ride back to London sitting with Ron and Hermione while wearing his cloak, having no desire to deal with the numerous people hoping to find him. Once back at the station, Harry was less than pleased to see Fudge waiting for him along with several Aurors.

Suspicious as to what the politician was doing there, but certain that it had something to do with him, Harry quietly and cautiously made his way over to where Fred and George were waiting with the rest of their family. Waiting until the Weasley's matriach and patriach were distracted by the arrival of Ron and Ginny, Harry quickly tugged on Fred's arm and hissed out his own name. Once Harry was certain that Fred wasn't going to give him away, Harry quickly whispered several instructions into the prankster's ear, keeping an eye on Fudge and his entourage the entire time. Once Fred and George, who had swung around and stood facing Fred like the two of then were conversing, had nodded and flashed identical smirks, Harry used their bodies to conceal what he was doing and swung off the cloak, quickly stuffing it out of sight in his bottomless, mole-skin pouch that he had hung on his belt.

It only took a few minutes for Harry to be seen, and as soon as he was, Fudge hurried over to him. One Fudge was before standing before him, the Minister of Magic wasted no time informing Harry that, for his safety, he would be having to return to the Dursley's over the summer while the Ministry dealt with the many trials that would be occurring and also while the Auror's rounded up any remaining Death Eaters. Fudge also made a point to remind Harry that, as he was still underage, that he would be unable to do any magic while he stayed with his relatives. At which point, Fudge had one of his body guards cast a glamor to disguise Harry's less human features and informed Harry that the spell would re-lease itself once Harry entered his relative's house. Fudge completely brushed off Harry as he pointed out that Peter Pettigrew had been captured during the battle and that Sirius was now proven to be innocent and that meant that Harry could go and stay with his Godfather the way that Harry's parents had wanted him to. Fudge merely rolled right over that observation by pointing out that Sirius would have to be given a trial and, if found innocent with the new evidence, Sirius had spent so much time in Azkaban that the man would have to pass and clear a mental compatancy test before he could be given charge of Harry.

Harry silently fumed the entire way back to the Dursley's house as he was driven there by one of Fudge's entourage. As soon as the door shut behind Harry, the glamour placed on him fell causing a Vernon to turn purple in rage as he carried on about "no-good, useless freaks!" Getting a cuff to the head, Harry was sent to his room and told to stay there unless given other instructions.

That was the last time Harry had spent any amount of time outside of his room since school had let out.

Harry found himself extremely thankful that he had released Hedwig with the instruction to return to Hagrid for the summer, that he had gotten Sirius to place a password activated shrinking and enlarging charm on his school trunk so that it was able to be kept on him at all times in his moleskin pouch, and that he had had that chance to quickly instruct the twin terrors, Fred and George Weasley, to make sure that the true tale of the battle of the Department of Mysteries was spread about, even asking the two to ensure that the tale was sent to any and all newspapers around the world. Harry wouldn't put it past Fudge to try and take credit for anything he could that would put him in a good light and ensure him votes in the next election, especially when it was brought to light that Fudge had been told of Voldemort's return the year previously. Harry could just imagine Fudge sweating it out as he tried, and failed, to cover up that little fact.

Harry had a small smirk on his face as he thought to what he had planned in two weeks. While Harry normally thought that reporters were amoungst pond-scum on the evolutionary charts, he actually found himself getting exited as he imagined the look on Fudge's face when Harry appeared in Diagon Alley in two weeks to give his own personal account of the battle at a press conference that he was going to ask the goblins to host for him, once he had had the chance to confirm his Lordship and check out his family's vaults. Harry was quite sure that the reporters had to be frothing at the mouth by this point for more of the story than just what the twins had sent out to them since Harry himself had been hustled off to the Dursley's so quickly that none of them had had a chance to speak with him and before that, Harry had been under Poppy Pompfrey's meticulus care in the infirmary.

Just two more weeks and then Harry would be emancipated by his Lordship duties and as well as being counted as an adult by his new-found Kitsune blood.

Harry couldn't wait.

* * *

_This chapter starts what will be switching viewpoints. To keep it from being confusion, the only viewpoints I will be writing between will be Sesshomaru and Harry._

_I want to give a massive thanks for the response to my story! 1 community, 32 favs, and 42 alerts! whoot!_

_I also want to thank those who took a moment or two to review:_

Mashkai30

Nuriko Kurosaki: glad i was able to introduce you to this wonderful crossover!

LovelessXHeartlessXSoulless

siarafaerie-101-miss

sousie: i love youko with sesshomaru as well.

Kalieapap

clobojojo: i LOVE getting reviews form you! i haven't forgotten your promised fic, this story had to be written to clear my mind though. i've been starting to refocus back on bleach thanks to getting this smut piece written down.

Paddy Gurl

TwilightEclps

elvesknightren


	3. Chapter 3

All warnings and disclaimers still apply.

_I have to say that I always think that I'm missing a warning or two._

* * *

Two weeks.

It had taken Sesshomaru two weeks but he was finally in England to deal with the Grunnings' mess personally.

Inuyasha's heat had ended up only lasting a week, instead of the three it normally was. When Inuyasha started to rebuff Sesshomaru's attempts to mate with him at the beginning of the second week, Sesshomaru had become suspicious and immediately sent for a healer. The healer confirmed Sesshomaru's thoughts and both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were over the moon with excitement brought about by the confirmation of Inuyasha being successfully pupped. The healer notified the both of them that it was an exceptionally strong positive result which indicated that Inuyasha was more than likely to be carrying multiple pups and that the healer would be able to tell how many once it was closer to the delivery date.

The remainder of the second week was spent ensuring that the two of them, since Inuyasha had been refusing point blank to be seperated from his Alpha, wouldn't be needed for any reason and that all information could be forwarded to, and dealt with by, one of Sesshomaru's many assistants. Sesshomaru wouldn't normally have dealt with such a matter of missing funds, but the fact that it had gone undetected for so long and the person responsible had managed to abscond with such a large amount over the many years made it a priority for him, as well as making him want the personal satisfaction of seeing the one responsible served whole to the proper authorities. From the briefings Sesshomaru had sat through, he had come to the conclusion that as much as he wished to indulge in some personal reparations on this person's body for daring to steal from this Sesshomaru, the best, most satisfying punishment would be to ensure the man's public humiliation. Apparently the man prided himself on being completely "normal" and lorded his success and his family over the entire neighborhood they resided in.

Which is how Sesshomaru now found himself standing outside number 4 Privet Drive, wearing one of Shippo's comprehensive illusion earings which made him appear to be a model-handsome, mid-twenty human male with short, stylish black hair to go with his Asian features. Inuyasha, who had chosen to accompany him to the house rather than wait in the hotel, was wearing a similar earing as he waited near the curb. Both males were rather smug about the stir that they, along with the constables accompanying them, were causing. It was apparent to the group, by the numerous twitching curtains and the many males of the neighborhood all deciding that _today_ was the perfect day to trim hedges, that the Dursley family was going to be talked about for weeks, if not months, around the neighborhood. Sesshomaru didn't go as far as Inuyasha and his rather wide smirk, but he did have an air of immense satisfaction that was easily noticed by those that knew him best.

It was while the pair of dog demons were watching the police constables dealing with the horse-faced woman that opened the door at the harsh knocking that it happened. A whiff of the most delectable, ambrosia-like scent drifted out of the opened, if rather blocked door, and wafted it's way to the two mates. Sesshomaru could feel the shock spreading thoughout his body as he carefully controlled his expression and unobtrusively re-scented the air again, unlike Inuyasha who was gaping like the idiotic horse-faced female in the doorway. Placing a serruptitious hand on Inuyasha's arm and giving him a slight squeeze, Sesshomaru was able to break his Beta out of his stunned thoughts, at which point Inuyasha joined Sesshomaru in gently inhaling and scenting the delicate, enticing aroma.

Both males were highly cognizant of the enticing scent now wafting thoughout the air that was proclaiming the building before them to be the abode of an extremely powerful Beta who was ripe for the claiming. It was all either of them could do to not follow what their instincts were trying to tell them to do and rush into the house to claim such a powerful mate for the both of them. The two of them had, from time to time, talked over bringing in a second Beta to their mating, and had come to the conclusion that it was a pleasing idea to have one more bed mate as well as having a buffer between Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. They had been mated for long enough that their personalities rarely clashed as they did in the early decades of their mateship, but every once and a while they would still butt heads over the oddest of occasions. Bringing in a lesser Beta would solve the occasional friction between the mates, but _only_, the two of them agrees on this, if the second Beta was powerful enough to stand up to the both of them. Now, standing before this cookie cutter house in the middle of this standard sub-division of suburban uptopia, the two of them were met by the scent of a fertile, unclaimed Beta of extreme power.

Watching the rest of the constibles force their way into the house as one was left at the door to arrest the horse-like female for obstruction, Sesshomaru shared a quick look with Inuyasha and got a decisive nod in return. It seemed that they were both in agreement then. As soon as the constables left, the two of them were going to track down the owner of the maddening scent and claim him.

Sesshomaru allowed his lips a slight curve of satisfaction as he watched the PCs drag what appeared to be a whale out of the house. Approaching the car where the grossly obese male had been forced into, Sesshomaru made sure to pitch his voice loudly enough to carry to the neighbors over the male's loud ranting about his rights and that this was all ''that bloody freak's fault" because he, Vernon Dursley, was innocent of anything and everything.

"Vernon Dursley. I can promise you that what is currently occuring is absolutely correct and proper, if not rather late in it's happening, and it will be proven in court."

"Who the ruddy hell are you?!" Vernon bristled at the tall Asian male looming over him as he sat in the back of the constible's car. "Some hack lawyer looking to make a name for himself by dragging innocent, law-abiding, normal folks' names thought the mud, no doubt. Well, I won't stand for it! I'm sure whatever the freak told you won't hold water!"

Sesshomaru's lipped curled as he watched the spittle fly from the man's lips during his tirade.

"Oh, I can assure you that the legality of the charges you are facing are in proper order. As for this "freak" you keep referencing too, I'm afraid I have no idea of what or who it is that you speak of. I am the one pressing charges and I have extensive evidence to back me up. You are being charged and tried for the embezzlement of one million pounds from Grunnings over the course of the almost twenty years of your former employment."

Vernon Dursley paled before catching onto the wording of the last sentence.

"Wait! What do you mean, _former_ employment? I still work there and once the evidence you have is proven to be invented by some crackpot you have working for you I'll be back at my job."

"Oh the numbers and facts are quite real. My accountants found them and I verified them. And it is, most definately, a former job that you had in my company, Mr. Dursley. You're fired."

Sesshomaru watched in great satisfaction as the whale, and the horse sitting on the far side of him, gaped in shocked before the door was shut and the car pulled out. While he still enjoyed the thrill that came with battle, Sesshomaru had had to come to terms with the fact that the centuries brought a new form of combat with them.

"Well then," Sesshomaru began as he looked over the departing cars and neighbors that had darted into the houses, no doubt hoping to dissect every sliver of news that had come their way. "I think it might be best if we were to enter the abode before us and..._convince_...the one within that we are everything he needs and wants. Assuming, of course, that he has the looks to back up the fertility and power. What say you, my mate?"

Inuyasha flashed a grin towards his Alpha before sprinting inside the house.

"I'll take that as a yes then?" Sesshomaru quarried to the empty air before he flashed after his mate.

* * *

_Well, here's another chapter gone. Hopefully some of the questions my reader's might have are getting cleared up. I will admit, again, that this wasn't the most plot laden story I've written._

_Thanks to my reviewers:_

xxdarkxxalicexx: _the answers to a lot of your questions will be dealt with in the upcoming chapters, except for the twins. I'm thinking that they might be their own oneshot._

momocolady

sousie

Guest^3

Nuriko Kurosaki:_ absolutely agree that Fudge and the Dursleys need to go. hehehe_

livetotell

Shadow Eclipse

elvesknightren

GeorgieGirl999

Lady Ashlynne

clobojojo: _I've noticed the three-way thing myself. What can I say, but _wow_, is there ever a plethora of yummyness in the anime world._

Elfin69


	4. Chapter 4

Still don't own...*sigh*

Still pointless smut with lots of warnings...*YAY!*

* * *

He had stayed awake looking out of the bedroom window till midnight, as was his custom the night of his birthday, only to see the owls his friends had sent him run into some type of shield that wasn't allowing them to deliver their parcels. Harry had narrowed his eyes in anger at the sight as he finally realized why he had failed to hear from anyone over the summer. Someone had put up a mail block around his house, and with Harry's horrid relatives keeping him under what amounted to house arrest, Harry hadn't been able to slip out to the park like in past years where the owls might have had a chance to deliver to him.

As furious as Harry was, he found some consolation in the fact that as soon as the clock struck midnight, he would be able to leave the house and _no one_ would be able to stop him. Smirking evily, Harry spun away from the window and stalked over to where his trunk was. He had spent the day packing it and double checking the room and it's hidden cubby holes to ensure that once he left, Harry would never have to return for any reason. He was quite looking foward to seeing the chagrin on certain people's faces when they were confronted with the facts that the control they thought they had over Harry was completely gone and that he had slipped right through their fingers.

Looking over at the alarm clock he had repaired for his own use, Harry noted that it read 11:58. Harry sat on the edge of his bed and watched the clock intently, hardly able to believe that in less than two minutes he would be free from the miserable Dursley's forever. It had taken a _long_ talk with Dumbledore that had become a bit of a shouting match to be honest, for Harry to come to terms with the fact that Dumbledore hadn't planned on leaving Harry to be raised by his maternal Aunt: it had just been the safest place for him in the aftermath of Voldemart's defeat that Halloween night. By the time all the hysteria surrounding that night and the Death Eater trials were over, Dumbledore feared for Harry's safety since he would have become a ward of the Ministry, open to be adopted by anyone willing to pay the right price. Hence why Dumbledore left Harry at the Dursley's. The wizarding community payed a great deal of attention to blood and family and leaving Harry there would be uncontested.

Harry became so lost in his thoughts regarding Dumbledore and the Dursley's that he failed to note the clock as it changed over to the new day. Harry was drawn out of his musings by the feeling of his magic surging up within him, overwhelming him and causing the ebony-maned half-Kitsune to fall unconscious onto his bed.

When Harry regained consciousness, he couldn't think of anything that would explain what was happening to him. He lay on his thin, worn mattress, feeling like his blood was on fire as it coursed throughout his body. He had an erection that felt like it was made of diamond as it throbbed painfully between his legs while, at the same time, he felt achingly _empty_ deep within himself. Letting out a confused and needy whimper, Harry made short work of stripping out of his night clothes before flipping over onto his stomach and raising his bottom up into the air. As he began stroking his painful length, Harry couldn't stop himself from releasing almost inaudible whimpers as his insticts demanded. As his stroking continued and did nothing to abate the swelling or the horrible _emptiness_ deep within him, Harry could only hope that his instincts knew what they were doing, because otherwise he just might lose his mind.

Harry had just reached under himself, bypassing the hand that was still stroking his erection, and had found his entrance with trembling fingers, hoping to do _something_ to alleviate the deep need within him, when he heard some sort of disturbance occuring at the Dursley's front door. The rukus wasn't enough to catch his attention for very long however and as soon as the noise was dismissed from the forefront of his mind, all of Harry's attention was focused back on trying to quench the fire and need burning throughout his body.

Harry, after fanning out his tails and ensuring that they weren't in his way, cautiously and carefully used his middle finger to breech his virgin, quivering entrance. He was shocked to find that his finger slid in easily, aided by some sort of lubrication that Harry was quite sure wasn't supposed to be there. Harry quickly lost his sense of oddness over what he had found when, after several tentative thrusts, his finger brushed up against something that sent shocks pulsing over his nerves and caused a starbursts to flare up behind his eyelids. Letting out a pleasure filled moan into the mix of whines and whimpers, Harry quickly slid a second finger into himself. Thrusting back on the increasingly pleasing fullness, Harry lost all sense of awareness until the door was flung open. Looking up, Harry's ruby-tinted,emerald-hued orbs were met by two pair of ruby-tinged, amber-colored eyes.

Harry couldn't stop the instinct to bare his neck to the two strange males if he wanted too. And judging from the the rather aggressive sounding growls the two males released as they flooded into the room, it was the safest and smartest thing to do.

* * *

_The response to this story is making me squeal almost non-stop. Thanks so much! Espcially, as always, to those who take a minute or two to leave me their thoughts._

xxdarkxxalicexx

GeorgieGirl999

momocolady

Nuriko Kurosaki

Lady Ashlynne

Siren of the Darknessflame

Firehedgehog

sousie

Elfin69

Mashkai30

exaigon

DM aka Dark Moon

itachisgirl93


	5. Chapter 5

_This is the chapter you've all been waiting on, at least that's the impression I was left with after reading my reviews. _

All warnings and disclaimers from previous chapters still apply.

* * *

Sesshomaru only paused for a moment when he entered the ticky-tacky little house, just long enough to place one of Shippo's fox demon tricks on the front door. After a second's thought, Sesshomaru sped throughout the ground floor, checking if there was a second door anywhere. Upon finding one that opened to the fenced in yard, Sesshomaru slapped another one of the kitsune's tricks on it. It was one of many that Shippo had invented throughout the many long years to sell to other demons to aid their ability to hide in plain sight. This _particular_ little trick, when interacted with by anyone other than the one that set it, would trigger an aversion, causing anyone who touched the now trapped doors to turn around and leave, confinced that they had something important to do elsewhere. It would be in effect until Sesshomaru took it down and de-acitvated it. Once the doors were dealt with to ensure that there would be no interruptions to the mating that was going to occur if the Beta had the looks to match its power, Sesshomaru followed his nose to the second level. On his way up the stairs, Sesshomaru found himself grateful, as he had _not_ been at the time, that the warrant issued was only for the arrest of Vernon Dursley and did not allow the home to be searched. The idea of someone else finding the owner of that maddening scent was not acceptable.

At the top of the stairs, Sesshomaru was met by the sight of Inuyasha, frozen in place as he stared and growled at a door. Coming over and giving the door a closer inspection, Sesshomaru could clearly see what had his mate so upset. It was quite apparent with that many locks, and a cat flap, what the Dursley family thought about the being on the other side of that slab of wood. Sesshomaru felt a burst of viscious satisfaction at the thought of what awaited Vernon Dursley when he was brought before the judge. With the amount stolen, and Sesshomaru's eminance in the international business community, the _entire_ court case would be covered by the press corp. The whale and his horse-wife would never be able to escape from the amount of coverage they were going to find themselves in. And Sesshomaru was convinced that if he did a bit more research, and arranged to draw out the trial, he could have the Dursley's in the news for months.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were drawn out of their independent contemplations by a long, drawn out whimpering. In a flash, the two demons had the door locks broken as they flung open the door. Once the door was out of the way, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha found themselves rewarded with a view of the most delectable Beta either of the two had seen in centuries. The male on the bed had frozen in his actions when the door burst open, followed instantly by the male tilting his head enough to convey the fact that he was submitting to the two growling males in his doorway. This allowed Sesshomaru and Inuyasha to take a good, hard look at the being frozen in the middle of trying to give himself some relief from his heat. It was obvious, even in the position the Beta was currently in, that the male was petite. He had long, midnight-hued hair draping over himself and contrasting beautifully against his pale skin. The one eye that could be seen was the color of the finest of emeralds, contrasting with the swirling, demonic ruby that indicated he was losing control to his demonic instincts. Gracing his head was a pair of twitching fox ears the same hue as his luscious locks and fanned out over his back were three fox tails, telling the other two what breed he was. The fact that he had a faint odor of humanity even under the overwhelming scent of his heat was the final clue.

"Three tails...," Inuyasha breathed out. "This has to be his first heat, which makes him very young, and he is already powerful enough to have _three tails,_ even as a half-breed. Shippo didn't get his third tail until he was around 300."

Inuyasha might have said more on the subject, but just then, the delicate little male on the bed let out a long, pleading whine. The scent of a Beta in heat, the sight of what that little Beta had been in the middle of doing when his room was broken into, and that pleading noise on top of everything was it. Sesshomaru's eyes bled from partially crimson to being entirely that color as he flashed over to the uselessly small bed the enticing creature was on.

"Inuyasha, come," Sesshomaru bit out as he lifted the Kitsune up. "We shall find a more acceptable bed than this so that we may partake of this delectable morsal."

With that, Sesshomaru stalked into the hallway carrying his precious burden. The first bedroom he ducked his head into was not any more acceptable than the one he had pulled the Beta out of, being stuffed full of broken bits and bobs of who-knows-what, as well as having the nausiating aroma of sour food. The next bedroom was slightly more agreeable, as it was rather impersonal and led Sesshomaru to the conclusion that it was a guest chamber. After poking his head into what turned out to be a rather small bathroom, especially compared to those he was used to enjoying at his palace, Sesshomaru arrived at the last door in the hallway. Kicking open the door at the end of the hallway revealed what had to be the master suite. Looking it over, Sesshomaru gave a small chuff-like noise, deeming the room to be acceptable.

Gliding foward, Sesshomaru carefully set the small Beta down on the king-sized bed. Stepping back to take in the view, Sesshomaru couldn't be more pleased with the sight. The petite half-Kitsune shown like a fine gem against the crimson embroidery, jet beadwork, and black satin of the comforter, the rich colors contrasting spectacularly against the ebony hair and fur and the pale skin tone the boy sported.

"Wh-who? Wha-"

Sesshomaru leaned over a placed a finger gently against the small male's lips, impressed that the little one could form any sort of coherent thoughts at the moment, but still cutting him off from voicing any more of them as he didn't want the male to get upset and start to panic. Feeling the petal soft lips fasten themselves around the finger and draw it into the hot, moist depths, Sesshomaru gasped harshly and forced himself to use all of his centuries of mated experience to focus on what needed to be done, rather than what he wished to do, _immediately,_ to the little one suckling so desperately on his didget.

"Hush little one and be patient. I am sure that you are confused and that, if you could, you would be drowning us in the questions that you must surely have. Allow me to quickly cover the salient points so that we may aid you with the flames that you must feel are going to consume you. My brother and I are demons. I am a full-blooded Demon Lord and Inuyasha, my brother, is a half-demon," Sesshomaru reached up a hand and pulled out his earing, letting the illusion fade away and revealing his correct visage. "We are also mates, as is accepted amoung our kind since the demonic energy purifies our bloodlines. You, little one, seem to be entering your heat cycle and, judging by the fact that you seem to be both alone and confused, you must be an unknown half-breed on his first cycle."

"Now, a heat cycle occurs every five years because of our very long lives," Sesshomaru said with a gleam in his eyes as he pulled away from the figure on the bed. "There are ways to deal with a heat cycle for those who are a Beta. The first, which is what Inuyasha, my mate, used for centuries, is to take certain herbs, make them into a paste, and bathe in them, which tricks the body into thinking that the cycle has passed and is over with until the next one. However, that time has passed for you since the herbs must be used at the first hint of a cycle beginning and you are already flushed with the fever coursing throughout your veins. The other option is to find somewhere hidden and safe and barricade yourself inside so that no one is able to reach you while you wait out the heat as best you can."

"Which brings us to the third option," Sesshomaru began pulling off his clothing, letting the pieces fall to the floor without a care or second thought. "You enter your heat and are found by an Alpha who will claim you. My mate and I have discussed bringing in a third mate: in fact, we have been looking for a rather long amount of time for one but could not find one that had the power to stand up to us if needed or the beauty to keep our attentions. How fortunate that this sordid embezzling would bring such a delectable morsel like yourself to our attention."

Sesshomaru was rewarded by a needy whimper when the last article of his clothing, a pair of silk boxers, hit the floor. Revelling in the increasing noise occuring on the bed as the Kitsune tried to get his attention with his pleading whines, Sesshomaru first turned his attention to Inuyasha. Seeing that all was well with his mate, who was a naked as he was, and getting flashed a quick, excited looking grin, Sesshomaru waved Inuyasha onto the bed.

Sesshomaru then found himself having to draw in several deep breathes in an attempt to calm down. As soon as Inuyasha was on the bed, the little Kitsune, in an instinctive action to try and find some relief, pounced on him. The two Betas were breathtaking against one another. Inuyasha had lightly-sun-touched skin tones while the Kitsune looked like the only light he had ever been in was moonlight. Where Inuyasha's eyes were amber, with crimson swirls, the new Beta's eyes were a startling shade of emerald with his own crimson swirls. The Kitsune's long, midnight colored locks of hair poured over the both of them and intertwined with the starlight hue of Inuyasha's own thick locks. As he watched the two of them grind against one another and passionately press their lips together, Sesshomaru could hold back no longer.

With a dominating growl, Sesshomaru flared his demonic power as he knelt on the edge of the mattress, watching as the two Beta's halted in their actions and bared their necks in submission to him. Giving a pleased *chuff*, Sesshomaru leaned over and manoevered himself until he was supported on his hands and knees over the new Beta, who was on his back with his neck bared and Inuyasha spooned along side of him, also presenting his already marked neck to his Alpha. Reaching down, Sesshomaru lifted the Kitsune up until he was on his hands and knees before giving Inuyasha a look and a few hand gestures that had his first Beta mate scrambling into a kneeling position in front of the half-Kitsune. Sesshomaru growled loudly and dug his claws lightly into the Kitsune's hips, ensuring that the Kitsune was unable to move. Sesshomaru was also making sure to control the poison his claws naturally produced to prevent the poison from entering the little Beta. Even though he was being immobolized by Sesshomaru, the little one tried to snap his mouth foward and take in Inuyasha's erection that was now bouncing around in front of him.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were rewarded by one of the most pitieous whines that they had ever heard when the Beta found out that he wasn't being allowed to move and follow his instincts. Sesshomaru ignored it as he bent down and swiped a tongue over the twitching ring of muscles that the Beta had been so curteously pre-stretching, concentrating on producing saliva as he did so, knowing that some Beta's didn't produce enough lubrication and not wanting to hurt their new mate if he was of that type. From that first swipe of tongue, Sesshomaru then went on to use his tongue to widen the passage and relax the guardian ring, eliciting pleasure filled moans and sharp, happy-sounding yipping noises.

Abrutly withdrawing his tongue, Sesshomaru rose up over the Kitsune and draped himself over the back with its spread tails until he could feel his throbbing, aching length at the little one's loosened entrance. Sesshomaru carefully flexed his hips, using them to slowly drive his erection into the waiting depths of his and Inuyasha's new mate. It seemed like an eternity before Sesshomaru found himself with his length fully encased in the hot, glove-tight channel and his balls resting happily against the smooth, pert seat of the half-Kitsune. He then gave a sharp nod of his head to Inuyasha, who promptly shuffled foward on his knees until he was able to feed his own aching, drooling erection into the whimpering, needy mouth of their almost claimed Beta, working fast, but gentle, until the entire impressive amount was sheathed in that wonderful mouth. Sharing a quick look that spoke of the glee at finding the little one had no gag reflex, the two of them quickly set to work claiming a Beta that would be below the both of them in the traid.

Sesshomaru withdrew almost the entirity of his length, leaving only the head inside of the wonderful heat: Inuyasha doing the same to that incredible mouth. The two males then thrust slowly back into their respective openings as they began their tandem domination of the half-Kitsune. After several minutes of thrusting, it became apparent that Kitsune's instincts surged to the forefront again as he began to try his hardest to please what his Demonic half now saw as his new Alphas. Sesshomaru found himself trying desperately trying to hold off his orgasm as what had already been tight around him, began to tighten further in an unpredictcable spacing as the little one clenched his muscles around the length spearing his depths.

Inuyasha was also having difficulties as the Beta woke to his instincts to please his new Dominants, except in his case it was the use of a tongue that seemed to be everywhere anytime his erection was drawn out and a throat that kept convusively swallowing whenever he was completely inside. Not to mention what the vibrations were doing to him as the little one made such pleasing noises as he was being so thoroughly used by the two males.

After sharing another look that this time conveyed the thought that neither male was going to last long at the rate they were going, the two males came to a wordless agreement to finish this round as quick as possible and mark their little one as they filled him with their essence and claimed him as theirs for eternity.

Speeding up and in Sesshomaru's case, changing his angle of thrust slightly till he found his new mate's little pleasure button that he had until that point only been brushing up against as he didn't want this over too quickly which would have happened with a virgin mate otherwise, the two males completely surrendered to their Demonic selves. Perhaps five minutes later, the three of them succumbed to the giving and taking of pleasure. The half-Kitsune gave in first, unsurprisingly, and came with a shudder and a deeply muffled yell all over the satin comforter. Inuyasha followed immediately afterwards as the vibrations caused by the yell were overwhelming as he was buried to the hilt down the little one's throat at the time and his seed was convulsively swallowed as fast as it was spayed out. Inuyasha bent over and bit down, hard, on the nearest shoulder, holding on as he waited for his Alpha to leave his mark, as soon as he orgasmed.

Sesshomaru, feeling the body he was buried in shudder and tighten to an almost painful degree and seeing Inuyasha bite down, knew it was now his time. After seeing that both of his Beta's were satisfied, his Demonic self finally allowed him to acheive his own peak and as he did so, copius amounts of his fertile seed were released, flooding into the welcoming vessel. As he pulsed his legacy deep within the little half-breed, and the knot that formed would ensure that he had a large chance of producing a litter as it held the seed within, Sesshomaru bent over and bit down high up on the neck, just behind where an ear would be on a human. As soon as he had bitten and withdrawn a bit of his mate's blood into him, Sesshomaru drew back and proceeded to lick the new wound with his saliva, knowing that his Demonic self would ensure that a special enzyme would be produced that would cause the bite to scar and forever carry around Sesshomaru's scent.

As he lifted his head up, once he was done finishing up the mate mark, Sesshomaru was able to see Inuyasha's bite on the shoulder. Sesshomaru kept rising until he was kneeling, his swollen, knotted length keeping him in place behind his new Beta. Looking down at said new Beta, it was obvious that the half-Kitsune's senses had been shorted out by the experience as he was now unconcious and the only thing keeping him in position was Sesshomaru. Seeing this, Sesshomaru reached down and steadied the petite male so that he wouldn't be injured if the Beta suddenly fell and pulled on the knot that tied the two of them together. Getting a contemplative look on his face, Sesshomaru then voiced aloud the thought that had popped into his mind.

"I suppose that this bed was acceptable for the moment, but I think that, perhaps, we should use the time he is in recovery to scent out any thing that belongs to him and remove ourselves from this displeasing abode. I am _extremely_ interested in the jaccuzzi that our London penthouse has."

Sesshomaru flashed a grin at Inuyasha who gave a pleased sounding yip as he bounced off of the bed. The grin turned into a feral smirk as he withdrew his now unknotted length and lifted the petite half-breed from the mess on the surface of the comforter.

"I may just have to see about allowing bail to be set, just so those digusting excuses for humanity may see how much we enjoyed their hospitality," Sesshomaru said as he waved an elegant hand towards the mess on the bed in a room that reeked of musk and sex.

Inuyasha merely laughed as he accepted the precious burden his Alpha placed in his arms, allowing the other male to re-dress himself.

"Come," Sesshomaru said as he swept from the room. "The sooner our new mate is impregnated, the sooner we can find out all about him and who he is."

"And what fun we will have trying to ensure that occurs," Inuyasha said with a laugh as he followed after his mate.

* * *

_Well, hope that this chapter makes up for the cliffie last time. I really do try to not write them, but it was such a natural place to stop last time. And I just want to say *WHOOT* for all the response that this story as garnered. 8 communities, 122 favs, 188 alerts, and 7,496 views. And as always, thanks to those who took the time to review._

itachisgurl93

Mashkai30

Kai19 _ I absolutely agree with your comment! It's the same reasoning I came up with for this mateship. They've managed to work this long together, but you just know that there would have to be some tension between Sess and Inu about the whole "but I _always_ bottom!"_

Nuriko Kurosaki

GeorgieGirl999

xxdarkxxalicexx_ I always post what I write without censoring, and that will include the lemon scenes. I periodically backup my works at AFF, but I feel that with warnings, if someone chooses to read, that's their choice and that they shouldn't be too surprised when the warnings are correct. As a mom, I also think that if the parents or guardians aren't monitoring what the kids are up to, they deserve to be shocked._

Firehedgehog

KrazieKat _at least you know _for certain_ that it will be posted on schedule_

Starlight Pheonix

Fire Dolphin

momocolady

exaigon

Elfin69

ElissaTao_ thanks! This story is what happens when I try to write a pointless, smutty oneshot. Some form of plot takes over._

xXxOtAkU-444xXx

elvesknightren

AngelofDarkness95

Kalieapap

clobojojo _It's great to hear from you again! I also enjoy smug Sesshomaru. You just know that he would be amazing at it._


	6. Chapter 6

_This chapter, and the following one(epilogue), are written in what my husband referred to as_ omniscant author mode_. Please enjoy._

Still broke, which means that I don't own HP or Inuyasha _or_ make any money from writing these stories. Which means that I do this solely for the entertainment value.

* * *

The answers that Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were _almost_ impatient for had had to wait for the entire three weeks of their new mate's heat. The reason the two of them weren't ready to explode with their curiousity was because it was damn difficult to be upset over the fact that their answers weren't forthcoming because the person with the answers was writhing and whimpering and moaning; begging to be taken with every aspect of his lithe, lucious body as he was overwhelmed with the onslot of his instincts to please his mates and entice them to fill him full of their seed in his desire to bare their pups. Or in his case, it would be acceptable to refer to any future offspring as kits.

The first sign that Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were close to having an actual conversation with their new, still unnamed, mate, was the morning of the twenty-second day after they met.

The three males were curled up together in a tangle of limbs on the custom-made, double sized california king bed that had pride of place in the master suite. The floor to ceiling windows that spanned the entirity of the bedroom wall, while tinted, still let in a large amount of natural light: not helped in the slightest by the fact that the windows faced the sunrise. When those early morning rays became more intense the further up the sun rose, they struck the faces of the males at rest on the bed. This had not been a problem in the very recent past because the half-Kitsune was _very_ enthusiastic when woken up, for any reason and the sun's glare hadn't caused any difficulties in the more distant past because Sesshomaru was the only one who had used this suite. And since he only used it when in London on business, he was already up and about by the time the sun would have risen enough to become a nuisance.

This fine morning however, when the half-Kitsune was woken up by the harsh glare he was anything but thrilled, to judge by the grumbling and swearing that could be faintly heard. Eventually, the sun had finally irritated him enough as he twitched and fussed that he woke up enough to note that he _really_ had to find a toilet, if the pressure on his bladder was any indication. Blinking fluriously in the bright light and only half-awake, Harry squirmed his way out of the tangle of blankets he had seemingly slept in last night. As he dropped off of a bed that was much larger and taller than he could recall it being, Harry ran his fingers through his knee-length ebony locks, grateful that his demonic genes allowed such a mass to be almost tangle free. Harry looked around his bedroom as he made his way to the door that would open onto the hallway, admiring the sunken, circular firepit, fascinated by the antique looking weapons on his walls, and enthralled as he noted a massive aquarium in passing. He was so caught up in watching the fish and anemones that he almost walked into the door; however, he managed to catch himself just in time.

Opening the door, Harry was pleased to note that the walk to the bathroom took less time than usual this morning and made his way over to the small alcove that was playing host to the toilet. It was as Harry was washing up afterwards that his half-aware mind decided that it was time to replay the last several minutes of his life.

"What a minute...since when does my bedroom have a fireplace?" Harry asked himself as he stared at his reflection in a massive, gilded monstrosity. He could feel adrenalin beginning to pump throughout his system as he quickly swung his head from side to side, taking in the evidence that he was absolutely _not_ at the Dursley's house. The insanely large bathroom he was in looked like something a person might find in a modern day castle. Harry had been staring into a mirror that took up the entire wall above what looked to be four sinks and was framed out in an ornately carved and gilded piece of mastercraftsmanship. The counters and their carved out sinks appeared to be made of some stone that had gold streaks shot throughout it. The toilet had it's own private alcove that could be closed off from the rest of the room for maximum privacy. And the bathing area was just insane! It looked like a tropical pool with the numerous plantings around it. Stepping slightly closer as his curiosity briefly surged to the forefront over his slight panic, Harry was able to see that the back wall of the small swimming pool/tub was created to look like a cliff face, complete with what looked like a waterfall falling from up near the ceiling.

"Where am I?!" Harry faintly asked the room at large.

"You are in our penthouse of course," said a matter of fact voice that sounded oddly familar to Harry. "It seems that you are rather alert and in complete control of your senses today so where would you like to have your, and ours, questions answered? May I suggest either the solarium over breakfast or, if you would rather eat in peace, the library afterwards."

Harry whipped his over to the side so fast that he upset his balance and had to grasp at the nearest suface to steady himself.

"Who are you?" he asked the tall, athletic-looking male that was standing in the doorway.

"I think that should wait until we may all sit down and have a chance to question one another. Suffice to say, that I and my brother, who is _still_ laying in bed, mean you no harm and, in fact, would do rather a lot to prevent any harm from befalling you."

"Um...yeah. That's okay, I guess."

Harry thought about it for a moment as he stared at the male and took in his appearance. He was very tall, looking to be about 6'3" at least, judging by the way Harry felt positively _loomed_ over even with the distance between the two of them. The other man also had floor length, moonlight-hued hair, what seemed to be tattoos on his face, and _extremely_ long fingernails. He was also wearing black pajama bottoms that looked like they were made of silk.

Sesshomaru just calmly ignored the way his new mate was staring at him and glided over to the toilet alcove, where he slid a pocket door out of the wall to block the view from the rest of the room. He was not surprised to find that the little half-Kitsune was still lost in thought, but was now just staring vaguely at the room in general, than at Sesshomaru specifically, when he exited the alcove. Sesshomaru simply ignored the way the other male was acting, knowing that today he and Inuyasha would finally have their many questions answered. It was while he was drying his hands off, that he was given an answer to his question of where the discussion would occur.

"Um...if you don't mind," Harry started to say, then blushed as his stomach could be heard as it rumbled loudly. "I would like to wait until after we eat for the more intense or indepth questions and answers, but could we get to some of the easier ones over breakfast? You know, things like names and where we are? How I ended up here would be considered one of the harder questions that can keep until after I have some food in me."

Sesshomaru thought that the blush that spread over the little one's face was fascinating and decided to see if he could get it to spread any further over the pale expanse of skin.

"That would be more than acceptable, little one. If I may," Sesshomaru suggested, making sure to keep eye contact. "You are certainly welcome to continue to dress as you currently are, it is lovely after all. But if you get chilled, help yourself to anything you find in any drawer or closet."

Sesshomaru counted himself well rewarded by the slightly confused expression that morphed rather quickly into a look of horrified embarrasment, with a blush that spread, most attractively, across his delicate face and down his slender neck, fading out at the top part of his chest as the Kitsune quickly moved both hands so that they were covering his private parts. Looking on with a look of bland indifference, Sesshomaru watched the little one sidle past him, rotating so as to not present his back side, and slip out of the room. Only then did Sesshomaru allow his composure to slip as a feral, appreciative grin slipped onto his lips.

'Positively delicious,' Sesshomaru leered mentally.

Harry, once out of sight, quickly began to dart around the massive bedroom. He was much more alert than the last time he saw it, though he still didn't absorb the many details, simply because he was in a hurry to find either a dresser or a closet. Harry was rewarded in his pursuit of clothing when he stumbled into a walk-in closet that was bigger than the dorm room in Gryffindor that he shared with four other guys. Not really caring about what he might wear as long as it offered him full coverage, Harry slipped on what looked like a woman's very expensive dressing gown. It was a rich, saturated sky-blue color, covered in embroided cherry blossoms, and felt like either satin or heavy silk. Harry couldn't control the pleasant shiver as the luxurious material caressed his bare skin. Once he had it on, he pulled his long hair out from under it and quickly tied it shut with the matching sash. It was slightly uncomfortable where his tails were, but a small flair of what Harry was coming to recognize as his demonic powers, accompanied by a slight popping noise, had his tails properly fanned out behind him and the robe sitting much better. Only then, when he was completely covered, did Harry exit the closet and let himself take in the splendor of the room.

The first thing Harry noticed about the room was the absolutely massive bed. It was bigger than his entire bedroom at Privet Dr. and dominated the large bedroom from where it sat before the floor to ceiling windows on a raised platform. Again, it looked like the fabric of choice was silk, this time in the form of sapphire blue sheets, although the comforter looked to be made of some type of thick, luxerious fur that Harry couldn't identify. Taking his focus off of the bed that still had a rather large lump in the middle of it, clearly indicating that someone was still using it, Harry turned his attention to the rest of the room, which was amazing. The walls were painted white, which might have been a bit much, it they weren't almost completely covered by paintings in every style imaginable and anywhere there failed to be a piece of beautiful wall art, there hung instead some sort of weapon. The furnishings were a hodgepodge of various styles and eras in numerous colors and materials that somehow made a breathtaking whole as one looked around. Harry gave a brief look to the built in, sunken, round fireplace in the middle of the room, but quickly moved on from there when the aquarium built into the far wall near a set of double doors caught his attention. Moving foward until he was within arm's reach, Harry lost himself in enjoyment as he watched the fish dive and swirl amoungst the coral and anemones.

Harry didn't know how long he stayed like that, lost in the mesmerizing dance the fish were performing naturally, but he quickly came back to himself when the much taller male from the bathroom gently touched his back.

"If you would accompany me, I shall take you to the solarium. I was unsure what foods you might prefer to eat, so when I called down to room service I just ordered a couple of everything on the breakfast menu, along with a few special orders that a Kitsune acquaintance of mine vastly enjoys."

Harry nodded his head in shocked agreement and wordlessly walked with the male as he tried to get over his shock at the ease the other male had at identifying him as a Kitsune. It wasn't until he was seated at an ornate, wrought iron table in the chair that the other male had pulled out for him and surrounded by an amazing assortment of plants that he could only identify a few of even with his vast knowledge thanks to Petunia Dursley's obsession with having him work himself from dawn to dusk so that she could win the annual garden contest she would enter, that he found his voice again. Just as he was about to speak up and try and ask a few of the questions that were beginning to bounce off of the inside of his skull, a small buzzing noise was heard.

"Ah, most excellent timing. If you will give me but a moment," Sesshomaru said as he moved away from the table and glided over to the door they had entered the room through. Once there, he pressed a button on the inset panel. That done, he turned back to the table and his new Beta.

"That was the service staff letting me know that they are here with our meal, if you were curious. I let them know where we were choosing to eat so that they may bring our meal to us."

Harry immediately began to panic at the thought of someone seeing his Kitsume features, his ears slicking themselves to his head in his distress.

"But-"

"Hush, little one. There is no need for worry and stress on your part. Surely you did not think that I was a human, did you? This tower is owned, in part, by myself and is operated by demonkind."

Sesshomaru smiled slightly at the adorable sight of the little black fox ears popping back up and beginning to flick and twitch, trying to catch all of the noise in the suite. Making his way back to the table, Sesshomaru had just seated himself opposite the petite half-breed at the small table when several servers entered the solarium, pushing a loaded trolley in front of them. The next several minutes were a blur of movement and enticing scents as the servers made short work of setting the table for three, as Sesshomaru ordered, uncovering the dishes and placing several on the table as well as maneuvering the still laden trolley into convient reach of those sitting at the table. The servers left the second the last dish was presented.

There was silence then except for the scraping of silverware as the two males helped themselves to the various dishes, as well as the occasional asking of something to be passed over. Once the plates were full, and juice had been poured for Harry with coffee poured for Sesshomaru, Harry began to fidget slightly before grabbing his Gryffindor courage with both hands, as it were, and asking the most basic question he could think of.

"So...what's your name?" Harry winced at how inane that question was, but he really wanted to know.

"My name in Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands, Head of the Inu clan. What is your name, little one?"

"Harry Potter. Technically, Lord Potter of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter, but I have to get into my bank to get confirmation and sign off on some paperwork since I just came of age to claim my title on the 31st," Harry rambled on without thought as he concentrated on the most delicious quiche he had ever had. Harry didn't know everything that was in it, but he was able to identify the eggs and chicken at least: both items appealing immensely to his fox side.

"Oh yeah. I think that I'm also the Heir to the Dark and Honourable House of Black. At least that was what my Godfather Sirius said to me in passing a month or so ago before the Aurors picked him up for a new trial. Not that he had a trial the first time," Harry grimaced in remembrance before digging into some salmon. "I mean, really! How difficult is it to make sure that a person is given a full trial when arrested, not just thrown into prison because _everyone_ knows that they are guilty. I know the war had just ended and the idiots in charge wanted to look like they were at least doing _something_, but honestly! Stupid sheeple!"

Sesshomaru looked in amazement as the little one, now named Harry Potter, rambled on, letting out more and more information that Sesshomaru dearly wanted the answers for. What war? What's an auror? The House of Black, combined with the name of Sirius, triggered a memory of a big media blitz a year or two ago when an escaped, mass-mudering convict named Sirius Black was talked about everywhere. Was the Godfather the same man? Just who _was_ his new mate?

The two males were almost done eating when Inuyasha wandered into the room, blinking sleepily. Sesshomaru wondered what he was doing up as he could barely keep his eyes open. Or at least he wondered right up until he heard a massive gurgling grumble from Inuyasha's midsection. Inuyasha almost fell into the chair between Harry and Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru, knowing that his brother and mate was almost useless when he was this tired, wordlessly filled the plate before his Beta with all of the male's favorites.

While Sesshomaru took care of the food, Harry kindly filled the various drink recepticles with a wide selection of beverages, not knowing just what the new male would want to drink. Harry had his answer quickly as the the coffee cup he had just filled was snatched up and downed in a few gulps. Snickering quietly at the resigned look on Sesshomaru's face at his glared lightly at who had to be the brother Sessomaru had breifly mentioned, Harry refilled the coffee mug. When this one was merely sipped at, instead of being downed like the elixar of life, Harry went back to the remnants of his meal, determined to both enjoy the fruit tarts and eat them quickly so that he could have that in depth discussion that was promised.

Fortunately Inuyasha ate both quickly and neatly, a pleasant treat for Harry who had become used to Ron's eating habits with where to shovel in as much food as possible in the shortest amount of time and rather failed when it came to using manners unless his mother was eating at the table with him. So it was only about 15 minutes later, and after an introduction by Sesshomaru, that saw the three males seated before a relaxing fire in overstuffed, oversized chairs in the library. At which point, Harry was bombarded by information as Sesshomaru, with Inuyasha chiming in from time to time, filled in what took them to Surrey in the first place. He also was given information about the two males being dog, or inu, demons. It was while Sesshomaru was informing a blushing Harry about the three-week-long mating that occured and what the other options would have been had Harry been raised by demons instead of the horrible Dursley's where he had been found, that the information about Inuyasha's own heat, and subsequent pupping, by Sesshomaru came to light.

"Wait! I thought you two were brothers? How can you be mates too?" Harry asked, looking stunned as he turned his head from side to side, letting him see the males on either side of him.

"Demon blood," Sesshomaru began. "It is very potent and removes any impurities from the bloodlines. Also, siblings do not mate each other every generation. It happens often enough to be thought of as a common occurance, but it is not at all like the ancient Egyptians who married sisters, brothers, mothers, and fathers without a care in the world for millenia. It generally occurs when a bloodline is near the extinction point with very few members of mating age to repopulate the clan."

"That's what you took out of our little talk," Inuyasha leaned foward in his chair with an expression of disbelief. "We tell you that you are now the Beta mate to two inu demons, we've had almost non-stop sex for the last three weeks with a good chance that you, a male, are preggers, and what you get hung up on it the fact that Sess and I are brothers!? Well, technically half brothers, but still!"

Harry just flashed them a bemused looking smile before responding.

"I've known for a while that some creatures have mating habits that aren't what a human would accept as "normal", so the heat thing, while surprising, isn't that big a deal. I wasn't expecting a three-week long mating orgy, but, hey, what can you do? I've learned to just take things as they come and make the best out of them."

"Oh?" Sesshomaru spoke up, looking interested as he figured that now was the time for him to have his own questions answered. "That seems like a rather odd attitude for someone of your young years. And how did you come to learn about non-human mating habits? Those digusting mortals you were staying with don't seem like the type to ensure that anything outside their extremely limited definition of normal would have any sort of care provided for them, let alone seeing to your much needed education."

"I suppose it comes of having a maniacal, sadistic, mass-murderer after me since I was born. Not that I knew about it until I went off to school. Which is also where I learned about non-humans and several of their habits. I will admit that I didn't learned all that much about demons until this year, since demonology isn't covered until the seventh year curriculum normally, but my friend Neville filled me in on quite a bit when I was stuck in the infirmary. Turned out that one of his ancestors...can someone who's still alive be called an ancestor?" Harry mused before continuing on. "Anyway, he said his family is related to some demon named Jinenji, which is where the Longbottom's gift for plants came from."

Harry was halted from continuing when he heard a loud thump. Turning his head quickly to the side, it was easy to figure out what had caused the noise. Inuyasha was currently sprawled out on the floor, having fallen off of his chair, and was looking up at Harry with an expression of shock.

"I think asking the question of _who_ you are needed to be accompanied by _what_ are you."

Harry couldn't hide his wince at what Sesshomaru said. It hurt to hear something so similar to what the Dursley's would have said come out of the mouth of someone who didn't know him and was, by demon customs and instincts, supposed to be supportive of him and choose him first. Harry didn't even notice that tears had started to slip from his eyes until a strong and masculine, yet oddly delicate, hand came into his view as it placed itself under his chin, forcing it to rise. Meeting the amber eyes of Sesshomaru, Harry was stunned to see only traces of light humor in his face.

"Whatever you are, does not make any bit of difference to us you know. You were choosen as our mate based entirely on the fact of your power, which is an irresistable draw to demons to find such a powerful mate, and the delicate beauty that you have. Now we just get to find out about the little quirks that make up the rest of you," Sesshomaru said. "We have choosen you. And we have choosen extremely well."

Harry blinked back the remnants of his tears as he flung himself foward into his Alpha's arms, feeling the arms of his other Alpha wrap around him as well. Once he was calmer, Harry lifted his head up from where it had become comfortably nestled under Sesshomaru's chin.

"I'm half-Kitsune," Harry paused for a moment and drew a deep breath. "And half-Wizard."

* * *

_Well, I have to say that I wasn't going to have this chapter, but the epilogue just wasn't working, so I came back and reviewed what I had going on in the story so far. Hence, this chapter, which practically wrote itself and seems to lead into the epilogue much better. I still can't get over the response this story has garnered and have been squealing endlessly over it. Thanks to all, espcially my reviewers._

Kai19 _I'm hoping to get in some of the response to Harry's things in the epilogue_

Fire Dolphin, xXxOtAkU-444xXx, Firehedgehog, GeorgieGirl999, clobojojo, itachisgurl93, HeidiFox, dawnhallj, DontBeASourLemon, Nuriko Kurosaki

exaigon _I can understand not being big on mpreg. I enjoy it because I love kids, but hated being pregnant. I've told my husband that we can have as many more kids as he wants to be pregnant with._

jgood27, hadesgate51, 1sunfun, Elfin69, Din7, Foxfada, Lemrinth, Kuramaworshiper, Saharra Shadow, Musme, SethMaxwell06


	7. epilogue

_If you haven't figured out by now that I have no claim to either Harry Potter or Inuyasha, there is no hope for you._

* * *

It was a bright, unusually warm day in early spring and the occupants of the Western Palace were determined to take advantage of that fact. The servants had opened up various windows in an effort to air out the massive, ancient fortifications. The gardeners were seen flitting throughout the various gardens; both those designed for pure function, such as the vegetable and herb plots, and those laid out with an eye toward relaxation and enjoyment, like the water gardens and the meditation corner. The only garden that saw no sign of the hired help was the private, enclosed garden just off of the lord's chambers that the lords Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had gifted to their new mate shortly after his arrival to the two lords' ancestral home, after he had informed them that he enjoyed gardening, as he found it to be extremely relaxing.

Currently, said lords were also taking advantage of the fine day to escape the castle and relax in the private garden. Sesshomaru could be found sitting at a small table, paper work from his numerous businesses spread out over the surface and held down by the various small and priceless works of art that the demon lord preferred to use as paperweights. Knowing that there was no one to see him that would be surprised or scandalised by his behavior, Sesshomaru released a sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose. Letting his head loll back as his hand fell away from his face, he then tilted his head slightly off to the side. Sesshomaru felt his stress and minor irritation from dealing with idiots fall away as he beheld the corner of the garden his eyes lit upon.

Inuyasha and Harry had spread out a woven, alpaca fur throw and were closely supervising the newest additions to the Inu clan. Inuyasha had been delivered of their pups just a week ago and had gifted his Alpha with three pups: two identical girls with their bearers ears and the raven-wing hair of his human form and a boy that had Sesshomaru's own cresent moon marking faintly gleaming on his brow and the matching coloration of his sire. The three pups were strong and healthy, just like the previous litters Inuyasha birthed and would be introduced to the court and the rest of their siblings once the pups were one moon phase old. Just as Inuyasha was governed by the moon, so too were his pups it turned out. There was no difference for if the pups were full-demon or three-quarters demon blooded, they were all born as pups and stayed like that for the first 28 days.

Watching his mates laughing together as they gently played with the tiny pups, Sesshomaru could feel arousal gently beginning to rise in him. He was unable to help himself in that regard. The sight of the obvious fertility of himself and his chosen mates was a powerful turn-on. The three little ones he sired upon Inuyasha and the sight of the fully rounded swell that graced Harry's body and was due to expell its precious cargo any day. His Betas, obviously sensing something along their mate bond, shot matching smirks over at him before turning their attention back to the pups as they squirmed and whimpered in a puppy pile.

Chuckling quietly to himself, Sesshomaru allowed his mind to wander back in his memories.

_~~~~~Flashback~~~~~_

It had ended up taking the majority of the day to get through Harry's story. There had been a few short breaks, the first was when Sesshomaru, realizing that Harry's tale was going to be rather a long one, ordered a drink cart. They had then taken a short break for lunch, eaten in the solarium again, before resettling themselves back in the library. Harry only finished telling his life's story just after the three of them had finished supper and were once again settled around the crackling fire in their over-sized chairs. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were amazed and looked at their new mate in wonder as he sipped at the cup of hot chocolate he had requested. The two demons had been excellent listeners and only interrupted when truly shocked by the information Harry had given them.

"I really hate to ask this of you," Harry said as he lowered his cup.

"Please," Sesshomaru interjected. "Ask us for whatever it is you can think of. If it is within our power to give you, it shall be done."

"Oh, it's not like that. It's just it involves me doing something I never wanted to do after coming of age," Harry said with a grimace. "I really need to get my stuff from the Dursley's."

"That will not be a problem," Sesshomaru said as he rose from his seat. "If you will wait here a moment, I will go and retreive the items we brought out of that place."

Harry gave the departing demon lord a confused look before turning his attention to Inuyasha. Inuyasha, correctly interpreting the wordless question, spoke up.

"He and I sniffed out anything that had strong traces of your scent on it. We found some disgusting rags that might be called clothing if someone was desperate that we left behind. We'll take you out shopping in the near future and make sure that you have much better things to wear. The only other thing we found that had a high concentration of your scent was under a loose floorboard in the room we found you in. It was an odd little pouch that neither of us could open."

"Perfect!" Harry exclaimed. "That's all that I wanted to grab from there anyway! If you two got it for me, then that means that I never have to go back."

Sesshomaru had just entered the room in time to hear Harry's declaration. His eyes glowed with the pleasure of knowing that he had done well by his Beta. Before Harry knew it, Sesshomaru had swooped down over him and captured his lips, playing with them as he savored the taste of the petite male. Sesshomaru was pleased when, after a gentle nibble on the other's lower lip, Harry released a gasp. A gasp that Sesshomaru was quick to take advantage of as he plunged his tongue into Harry's mouth and proceeded to map out the orriface for the first time without the effects of Harry's heat befuddling him. It was absolute bliss that only improved when tiny, delicate hands fisted themselves tightly into Sesshomaru's silver hair. Only when it became necessary to get in a breath deeper than the quickly snatched ones they had been grabbing did Sesshomaru reluctantly remove his lips from a Harry that was moaning into his mouth and attacking Sesshomaru's mouth with an equal fervor.

Sesshomaru thought that he had not seen such an attractive sight such as the one before him since he had first mated his half-brother. Harry was flushed, and after seeing Harry in the bathroom that morning, Sesshomaru knew that that enticing color was spread down far past what could be seen at the moment. He was also out of breath as he leaned back in his chair and panted, with his eyelids partially lowered over lust-hazed eyes.

"Forgive me, I did not mean to do such," Sesshomaru said as he withdrew. "I will have to plead forgiveness as my demonic instincts are still rather close to the forefront from the long heat cycle and they briefly surged as the pleasure of knowing that I had done well by my new mate flooded me."

"That's okay," Harry said dazedly. "Wait, that's not okay."

Seeing that Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were both about to speak up, Harry held up one of the tiny, delicate hands that he still had yet to get used too.

"It's more than fine that you snogged the life out of me. We're mates now, according to what you've told me and what Neville talked to me about, that's what mates do. So that's what I meant by okay. What's not okay is the fact that you thought that you had to appologize for doing so."

"You are quite kind and understanding, Harry," Sesshomaru said as he re-took his chair. "I had thought to try and hold out on any...intimancies, until we had had a chance to get to know one another much better. I do not wish to put you under any pressure or discomfort. Mating may take place in the 'here and now', if you will, because of our natures as demons, but unless the mates have known each other beforehand, it is normal to pull back slightly afterwards until the newly mated are more familar with one another."

"That's makes a lot of sense and is very considerate of you. Both of you," Harry said with a nod of his head towards Inuyasha. "But please, don't hold yourselves back on my account."

Harry blushed a bit before continuing.

"I rather like being touched by those who care for me and if you can snog like _that_, why would I object? It was rather brilliant," Harry then cleared his throat and tried to ignore the heated stares Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were shooting him, before continuing on. "I was told that you have my things?"

"Certainly," Sesshomaru said as he handed over the strange little pouch.

"Marvelous! Now I can show you some of the things I was talking about!"

~~~~~_End Flashback~~~~~_

'That had certainly been an eye opening night,' Sesshomaru thought to himself. 'I thought for a while that I would never see Inuyasha again, just hear his voice as he squealed to himself in glee while wearing Harry's cloak and playing with some of the wizarding tricks that Harry had in his shrunken trunk. And wasn't that an interesting meeting when Harry was finally able to get to Diagon Alley to see the goblins and his friends, the Weasley twins.

_~~~~~Flashback~~~~~_

"I cannot believe the sheer _nerve_ of that man!" Harry hissed in agitation, his eyes narrowed in extreme displeasure as he gestured wildly from his place in front of Gringott's Bank, where Harry had just finished dealing with all of the paperwork that entailed the claiming of his Lordship, as well as the paperwork that put Inuyasha and Sesshomaru on his Potter accounts in the wizarding world. They had also found out that Fudge had been dipping his hand into the funds that had been set aside for the care of the orphans from the first rise of Voldemort. That wouldn't have made much of a difference to Harry, since he was sure that he wouldn't have seen any benefit to himself if the Dursley's had been given money to aid in raising him, but Harry had to wonder if that money would have made a difference to any of the other war orphans.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha quickly, but casually, moved in front of their mate, ensuring him some seblance of privacy from the stares and curiousity of the shoppers in Diagon Alley. Their currently blond-haired, blue-eyed mate was seemingly oblivious as he continued ranting, but proved that he knew what his mates were doing as he lowered his volume.

"Once we had gotten through our...um, "morning after" discussion," Harry blushed and calmed down at the thought of what led up to that discussion. "I was able to focus on the nagging thought that I had forgotten something. I wasn't able to figure out what it was I was missing though until the goblins mentioned that I had a mail re-direct ward cast on me."

"I remember that bit," Inuyasha brightly said. "What does that mean though? Your bankers didn't go into that much detail about it."

"Wizards deliver our mail via owl post. The owls know how to find anyone. I'm not sure how they are able to do that, but I can personally attest to their determination to do their job. When they were trying to deliver my Hogwarts letter, my Uncle and Aunt wouldn't let them deliver to me. My Uncle went out one morning to see every tree, fence, or anything that would work as a perch absolutely covered in owls. That's what they do if they can't deliver immediately: they wait. A re-direct ward meant that any owl sent to me that brushed up against the ward, wouldn't wait for me to be able to get my mail. The owl would instead be convinced that it had to deliver the mail it was carrying to whoever, or wherever, the ward bespelled them to go to. The goblins told me that the ward cast on me, sent any and all mail to Fudge."

Sesshomaru, currently looking as he did when he saw to the Dursley's arrest, closed in on Harry as he became increasingly agitated again. Wrapping his arms tightly around the tiny, Beta, Sesshomaru slightly, and gradually, increased his aura until he felt Harry go lax in his arms and begin to nuzzle against his chest.

"It will be well, little one. We will see to this," Sesshomaru murmured into Harry's hair.

"Actually," Sesshomaru could vaguely hear Harry as he spoke into his chest. "That might be done sooner, rather than later, depending on the next stop I've got planned."

"Come on," Harry said as he pulled away and looked up at his Alpha. "We need to see some friends of mine."

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha allowed Harry to grab one hand from each of them and pull them along behind him as he made his way through the shopping crowds. They were fascinated by the window displays and both were equally glad that Harry apparently knew exactly where they were going as well as hoping to spend some time in the alley visiting the various shops and buying things. Harry, accurately guessing some of what was flowing through their minds because of how the resistance increased as they went past certain shops, spoke up.

"You know, I really don't intend to take all day taking care of my business. I'm _sure_ that there will be some time to spend getting in some actuall shopping. I want to hit the book store, the owl emporium, and quidditch supplies. If you've seen any stores that have jumped out at you as I've dragged you passed, just remember which ones they are and we'll come back to them. Alright? And here we are."

Harry halted in front of the most odd looking store that the demon brothers had ever seen. It was three stories tall, painted blue with bright orange trim, and had a two story mannikin standing in the front bay windows and extending through the windows roof where the head popped out, tipping his hat so that the passer-by could see under it, revealing that it had a rodent sitting on its head. It was also clear to see that regardless of the buildings exteriour, it was wildly popular, if the witches and wizards streaming in and out of the door were anything to go off of.

"Brace yourselves," Harry said as he released his hold on the their hands and moved to enter the shop. "I knew that the twins were brilliant, and fully expected their shop to take off, but I really had no idea that it would be this popular."

And with that, Harry lead them into the whirling maelstrom that was Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. It took a look of effort, but they finally reached the counter. Seeing that it was currently being manned by employees, Lee Jordan being the only one that Harry recognized off hand, Harry lead the way further back into the depths of the store. Finally reaching the back wall, Harry pressed his hands against a bright purple door and stated, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good" as he ignored the dazed expression on Inuyasha's face and the blank mask that Sesshomaru was currently displaying. Harry reached back, grabbed ahold of both of his mates, and pulled them through the door after him as he marched through it.

"Oi! Fred and George! You in here?" Harry called out.

"**HARRIKINS!**" came the exited yell as two identical, red-haired males came flying down a set of stairs that lined up against the room's far wall.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were released from Harry's grip when he was swept up by the two unknown males, both of them jabbering on at high speeds as they held up the petite Kitsune and spun him around. Sesshomaru, not liking the fact that strange males were manhandling _his_ delicate Beta, stepped foward with a growl and snagged Harry out of mid-air, shoving him into Inuyasha's arms, before stepping in front of his two Beta's.

"**Whoa!** Hold on there, big guy. _We don't mean any harm to _**our little Harrikins.** We're just **excited to**_ see him. _It's been _a while and _**we had some news** to share with **him. Although**, judging by the arm_ candy he came in with, _**Harry has some news for us. Also,**_ we know that you _don't like all the attention that **you normally get, and we know** that it will be worse than normal _since you offed the great ugly, _but what's with the **Malfoy features and get up**?"

Harry peeked around Sesshomaru, snickering lightly at the dazed expressions on his mates' faces. The way the twins spoke was always a lesson in confusion the first time someone heard them, and Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were no exception. Harry, having spent a bit more time with them, was now used to the way that the two seemed to share one mind and easily picked up and followed their speech.

"I guess I'll answer the bit about the arm candy first, since that is the reason I look like this. But how did you know it was me?" Harry asked as he reached up and pulled out an emerald stud from his ear, placing it in the pocket of the suit Harry had shruken from those offered by Sesshomaru.

"Simple Harry-dear, _only one other person_ knows what that door's _password is. _**Our secret investor!**" Fred and George said before conjuring enough chairs for everyone to sit down. "Now please, _grab a seat_ and lets get _down to the _**good stuff. We have some **_stuff to tell you about _too, Harrikins."

Seeing that the red-headed twins were making no further move towards Harry, and seeing as well that Harry trusted them enough to remove his demon glamour, Sesshomaru moved foward and took a chair, gesturing for his mates to do the same. Not that Harry was allowed to have his own chair, since Inuyasha wordlessly refused to release his armful and simply puled Harry down onto his lap. It was easy to tell that Harry had zero objections to this as he immediately drew up his feet and twisted until he was completely seated on Inuyasha's lap. Once he was comfortable, Harry launched into a complete explaination of what occured on his birthday and the three weeks following, including what he knew of his two mates. The leers that the mates were gifted with by the red-haired duo were truly alarming when Harry filled them in, in the vaugest possible way, of what occured during his heat. Harry concluded his little information bomb with, "And I know that at some point, both of you will need to speak to Sesshomaru and Inuyasha to give them the whole ''If you hurt Harry, we'll hurt you" speech. I'll make sure to absent myself later for you to do that, as well as giving you some time to ask questions *COUGHinterrogateCOUGH*, but right now, I would like to hear about what I asked you to do."

Fred and George shared a look and began to gesture slightly at each other, which was truly alarming to Harry.

"What did you two do?" Harry asked in alarm, causing their heads to whip around.

"**Um... well**, you know how you _asked us to keep an _eye on Fudge and his **gang of idiots? **_And find some way _of stopping him and discrediting** him if he got out of hand? **Well, funny thing_ about that..._"

Harry was begining to feel highly alarmed now as the two wouldn't meet his eyes as they hemmed and hawed. Taking a deep breath, knowing that whatever it was to make the terrible twosome act like this had to be huge, Harry drew strength from his mates and asked again.

"What did you _**do**_?"

"**WekindamanagedtogetFudgeboot edfromofficeandthenyougotele ctedinalandslideinawriteinvo te, ,whichiswhythegoblinsdidn' 'tkillus?"**

It took several minutes for Harry to sort through the slurred blur of information that Fred and George had basically barfed out, but it was obvious to all when he did.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru exchanged their own set of glances as Inuyasha re-settled a fainted savior of the wizarding world in his arms with a sigh.

"I suppose that we could refer to him as the Lord of the East now. It would balance out your title nicely after all," Inuyasha blandly stated after a moment of thought. "You know, like bookends."

_~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~_

It has taken _a lot_ of arguing on all sides, but in the end Harry was still the leader of the wizardingly world. He refused to be called a king and insisted that if he was going to be referred to as anything, it would be be the title Inuyasha had suggested, "Lord of the East". The argument that had finally swayed the shocked and angry saviour, was the fact that the reason that there had been so many wizards trying to take over their world was because magic was trying to fill a position created by the unconscious wishes of the numerous witches and wizards that wished for a final authority that they could appeal to when they thought that they just weren't being heard by the government. Harry had been shocked to hear, privately from Dumbledore himself, that Dumbledore had once been one of the wizards that felt called upon to take control their world and had plans that only fell apart due to an argument and a death, and that he wouldn't speak any more on it.

It was working out extremely well and involved very little work it turned out. Just the fact that their was someone higher up the chain from the minister-elect Kinsgley Shacklebolt, that was checking up on him and could remove the man from office, had him determined to do a good job and not pass along any trouble to his boss. And since the minister was working hard to improve the lives of everyone in the British isles that he had control over, there were very few that petitioned to have an audience with the Lord of the East. Harry had the thought that in a few short years, _Harry_ would be forgotten about in his title of ruler. It would just become a matter of fact piece of information that, _of course_, there was a ruler to ensure fairness and justice and all that stuff, and that magic would ensure that the _fact_ of a ruler never disappeared. Thus letting everyone go on about their lives with very little fuss and inconvience.

'Which was just as well,' Sesshomaru thought as he gave up on the paperwork and made his way over to his family after hearing a startled yell from Harry. As he lifted his panicking Beta into his arms, and felt the wetness that signaled Harry's bag of waters had broken, Sesshomaru couldn't help but feel some sort of thankfullness to two of the most despicible beings he had ever met or heard of, Vernon Dursley and Bellatrix LeStrange. 'Who knew happiness was brought about by having someone steal massive amounts of money from you as well as having someone attempt to kill you in the most painful way they possibly could?'

* * *

_Well, that's all folks! Thanks for following along with my story, that was only supposed to be pointless and smutty (darn plot bunnies keep hitting me about the head until I give in.) I never would have thought that I would have gotten such an amazing response to my first crossover and have been inspired to work harder on my other crossover, but not before I get my next Bleach fic out that will have featured interludes for the enjoyment of those who appreciate MPREG._

_Thanks especially to those who took a moment or two to review. They _always_ inspire me and are my motivation to continue onto my next story._

Firehedgehog, Kai19, iafaS, Din7, itachisgurl93, Mashkai30, Nuriko Kurosaki, xxdarkxxalicexx, xXxOtAkU-444xXx, HeidiFox, Lemrinth, GinaStar, hadesgate51, Fire Dolphin, Phaedra Coopers, Foxfada, Elfin69, AngelofDarkness95, Saturnblue, clobojojo, ladyivory01

_Also, if anyone is inspired to write about what the devil twins, Forge and Gred, might have gotten up to, please do! I would LOVE to read it._


End file.
